jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sinker
Sinker is character from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates.He is Lord Fathom's henchman.He is voiced by Jim Rash. Personality Sinker' personality is that of the typical minion; timid, cowardly, and basically a yes-man to Lord Fathom. Role in the series Sinker first appeared in the episode special The Great Never Sea Conquest.He was fast asleep next to the cave, when Captain Hook's ship anchor get caught on the boulder those releasing Lord Fathom from an underwater prison,Sinker greets his master who soon reveals to his squid he plans once again to take over the Never Sea heading for Neptune City, Lord Fathom tricks Queen Coralie into helping him get the Darklight Emerald and then imprisons her, Marina, and Stormy and takes over Neptune City. Before her Capture Queen Coralie sends Sandy the Starfish to find Jake and his friends for help, while Fathom begins taking control of the various sea creatures in with the power of the Darklight Emerald. Jake and his crew head to Neptune City while Fathom heads toward Dreadnaught Cove. Meanwhile Captain Hook still desperate for treasure,order his crew to search the Never Sea filling it with nets soon Fathom confronts Hook,he order the captain to remove the nets from his sea but the greedy captain refuses to take orders from the low some creature and attempt to steal the Darklight Emerald from Fathom.However mer-wizard power proved to great for Hook and his crew,luckily Jake and his were sailing near by and come to Hook;s aid.However Fathom power was even to great for the combined forces of Jake and Hook's crew sending them flying, he reveals he intends to unleash the Strake, the most ferocious monster in the Never Sea, Sinker pleads with Fathom not to release that monster as it too powerful and uncontrollable, but Fathom refuse to lesson to Sinker's advise. To deal with this new threat, Jake creates the League of Never Sea Captains: Himself, Captain Hook, Captain Flynn, Captain Frost, and Beatrice Le Beak. The League tries to stop Lord Fathom but he's too powerful. Jake's sword suddenly makes the Mighty Colossus rise out of the water and makes him it's captain. Meanwhile, Lord Fathom releases the Strake and places it under his control and a battle erupts. King Neptune appears and tells Jake that all he needs to defeat Fathom and the Strake is to believe in himself. Using the powers of his sword, Jake finally defeats Fathom and the Strake. He then re-imprisons the Strake and destroys the Darklight Emerald, freeing Queen Coralie, Marina, Stormy, and the sea creatures.Fathom and Sinker are soon chased away by the various creatures of the Never Sea.Fathom and Sinker are last seen in Dreadnought Cove plotting his revenge as he manages to recover a piece of the Darklight Emerald and swears he'll not just rule the Never Sea but all of Never Land,but the Strake suddenly roars furiously from behind the stone door of Dreadnought Cove, sending Lord Fathom and Sinker fleeing in terror once more. Printed material Sinker only appearance in the printed media is in the storybook adaption of the special The Great Never Sea Conquest. Video games Sinker is featured in the "Battle On The Never Sea Disney Junior App Game." He appears as a mini boss during Jake's quest.He will toss various objects from the safety of the ship's mast until he runs out of things to hurl at Jake and runs away. Episode Appearances *"The Great Never Sea Conquest"(First appearance) Gallery Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest12.png Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest11.png Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest10.png Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest09.png Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest08.png Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest07.png Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest02.png Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.png Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest02.png Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest03.png Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest04.png Lord Fathom&Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest03.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest09.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest06.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest08.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest11.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest07.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest12.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest14.jpg Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest03.jpg Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest04.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest20.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest14.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page03.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Cephalopods Category:Animals Category:Marine Animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters